In dieser einen Nacht
by sweet flower 2
Summary: Naja! Bisschen kurz! Aber lest sie trotzdem! )


Es war mitten in der Nacht. Ich, Harry, schreckte auf. Ich saß nass geschwitzt auf meinem Bett. Ich schaute mich um. Ron schlief, Neville schlief, Dean schlief und Seamus schlief auch. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster. Draußen tobte ein Gewitter. Ich stand auf um auch dem Wald sehen zu können. Er war ganz dunkel. Über dem Wald flogen ein paar Thestrale. Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch so fliegen. Mit flügeln. Also, ich kann ja fliegen. Aber eben nur mit einem Besen. Okay, das können nicht alle, da nicht alle Hexen oder Zauberer sind. Aber irgendwie reichte mir das nicht. Ich zog meinen Schlafanzug aus und zog meine Sachen an. Dann nahm ich meinen Zauberstab und zog mir den Tarnumhang über. Dann verschwand ich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in den Flur. Die Kerzen flackerten wegen dem Wind, den ich machte, wenn ich an ihnen vorbei ging. Ich ging die Treppe runter und dann durch den Haupteingang von Hogwarts. Ich ging am Quidditschplatz vorbei in Richtung von Hagrids Hütte. Dort bog ich links ab, in den verbotenen Wald. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber es zog mich einfach dort hin. Der Regen prasselte auf mich nieder. Dann ein Blitz. Ich erschreckte und sank in die Knie. Ich presste die eine Hand auf die Narbe, mit der anderen stützte ich mcih ab. Wieso? Wieso schmerzte sie jetzt wieder? Es war doch die ganze Zeit nicht so. Ich spürte Wut. Ich war wütend wegen der Narbe. Aber was war das? War Lord Voldemord etwa auch wütend? Logisch! Woher soll sonst diese andere Wut, von der Nabre, kommen? Super! Das nervt so! Ich stand wieder auf, doch ich zitterte. Dann aufeinmal flogen lauter Vögel weg. Warum? Ach, was machte ich mir nur für Gedanken.  
  
Ich, Draco, stand im verbotenen Wald. Direkt vor ihm. Vor Lord Voldemord. Vor diesem Trottel. Ich schaute mich um. Neber diesem „Trottel"standen die Death Eater. Gleich links natürlich mein Vater. Was Vater an dem wohl so toll fand! „Draco! Du wirst doch den Death Eatern anschließen und dem allmächtigsten Meister dienen, oder du wirst schmerzvoll streben.", sagte Goyle. Dieser Wabbelarsch. Wie sein Sohn. „Warum sollte ich?", fragte ich. „Draco! Du bist mein Sohn.", rief mein Vater empört. „Malfoy! Lass das!", sagte dieser Trottel von Lord Voldemord mit dunkler, rauer Stimme. „Ich will aber nicht. Lieber sterbe ich, wie dass ich so einem Trottel diene.", sagte ich. Alle fingen an, leise miteinander zu reden. Ich wusste genau, dass er jetzt wütend war. „Außerdem würde ich Harry nie töten oder verletzen!", sagte ich. Jetzt schauten mich alle verdutzt an. „Draco...", sagte mein Vater. Ich wusste das er jetzt enttäuscht war. „Nein. Das würde ich nie tuen. Denn... denn...", eigentlich wollte ich das nicht sagen, aber was sollte ich sonst tuen. „Denn?", fragte Er. „Denn... Denn ich liebe ihn.", sagte ich dann jedoch stolz. Alle fingen an zu Lachen. „So so...", sagte Er.  
  
Ich hörte Stimmen. Von wem kamen sie? Ich ging weiter. Dann sah ich ein paar Kerzen auf einer Lichtung. Und ein paar Leute. Oh, Gott. Und Lord Voldemord. Und wer war das in der Mitte. Blond? Ich dachte nach. Groß? Ich dachte immer noch nach. Dünner, gut gebauter Körper? Draco! Was machte Draco da? Mein geliebter Draco. Er will doch nicht etwa diesem Typen dienen, oder? Nein, er hat mir versprochen dass er das nicht tut. Aber wird er es auch einhalten? Vielleicht dient er ihm doch! Vielleicht liebt er mich nicht! Vielleicht macht er das nur wegen Ihm. Vielleicht sollte ich näher ran gehen. Oder ich stell mich gleich vor ihn. Ja, das mach ich. Wenn es stimmt, und Draco mich nicht liebt, bringt mir mein Leben eh nichts mehr.  
  
„Du liebst also Potter?", sagte Er zu mir. „Ja!", sagte ich selbstsicher. Ich sah wie der Mund von meinem Vater aufklappte. „Oh, das ist gut. Da kommt Potter. Jetzt können wir ich ja selbst fragen.", sagte dieser Trottel. Ich drehte mich schnell um und dort stand Harry. Wieso? Wieso schlief er jetzt nicht? Wieso ist er hier? „Harry?", fragte ich. „Hallo.", sagte Harry. Er lächelte mich an und ging auf mich zu. Es schien als würde er diese ganzen Leute hier nicht beachten. Dann drückte er mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ach. Es Stimmt also.", sagte mein Vater, der endlich den Mund wieder zu gemacht hatte.  
  
Also liebte er mich doch. Das war so schön. Aber alle guckten uns an. Das war irgendwie etwas peinlich. Aber wenn ich sie nicht beachte, ist es vielleicht besser. Dann kann ich jetzt ja wieder mit Draco gehen. Ich nahm Dracos Hand und zog ihn hinter mir her. Ich wunderte mich, weil die Death Eater nichts taten. Aber ich war dennoch mit meinem Zauberstab auf alles vorbereitet. „TÖTET SIE!!!"; rief Er. Draco und ich rannten. Es kam mir vor wie eine ewigkeit, doch es waren gerade mal fünf Minuten, als Dumbledore vor uns stand und uns half. Plötzlich waren alle verschwunden. Alle Death Eater und Er. „Was macht ihr zwei hier draußen?", fragte er mit einem immer noch netten Ton in der Stimme. „Ähm... Da waren so ein paar Death Eater.", sagte Draco. „Achso. Aber kommt jetzt mit. Und geht nie wieder Nachts hier her!!! Sonst bekommt ihr Strafarbeiten!!!", sagte Dumbledore. Draco und ich grinsten uns an und verschwanden dann mit Dunbledore im Schloss. Und dann, am nächsten Tag war alles wieder total in Ordnung. 


End file.
